Fabrics made from nonwoven materials may be used to construct a variety of articles, ranging from clothing, linens, medical supplies, and packaging. In short, such fabrics can be used to construct any item that can be made from conventional woven fabrics.
Articles made from nonwoven fabric may benefit or even be required to have indicia somewhere on the article for source identification, aesthetic purposes, or to relay information about the nature or intended use of the article. Articles often have tag-style labels sewn into a seam or onto a surface. However, tags may be cumbersome to apply in high-speed manufacturing, may be irritating to a wearer's skin if applied to clothing, and may not be aesthetically pleasing.
Printed labeling has been used on articles such as clothing, to address some of the problems tag-style labels present. However, printing is not always viable if the fabric is significantly textured or if the article is used with any solvent that could cause the ink to bleed or transfer to other surfaces.
There remains a need for an improved method for applying indicia such as a label to nonwoven fabrics and articles made therefrom.